


A Bookshop on Earth

by Creepythings4life



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepythings4life/pseuds/Creepythings4life
Summary: Loki is dragged by Thor to a bookshop when he meets a girl.reader has schizophrenia





	A Bookshop on Earth

How you and Loki met was.. odd, but made sense. Thor wanted Loki to feel comfortable on Earth, so going to a bookstore seemed fitting. Dr. Strange was actually the one who suggested the store, due to the large selection yet limited amount of visitors. This would allow Loki to be in public without being recognized.  
“I still don’t understand why you interrupted my reading only to drag me to a bookstore.” Loki stood outside of the dusty shop, named ‘Ru’s Reads’, with Thor.  
“Because, you need some air and sunlight brother, and the Earth has so many small interesting places to visit!” He had a big grin on his face, as per usual. Wasting no time, Thor dragged Loki inside the worn down shop and waved at the cashier before heading into the large bookshelves.  
The shop was crowded with books of all genres, in a organized mess. Small tables were scattered around, some slightly hidden by stacks of books. Besides the cashier, there seemed to only be one other person in the shop. Sitting quietly at a table with several thick books, was you. A (hair color) girl that seemed to not even notice them. Oh but you did, and without you realizing that you had caught the attention of the God of Mischief. Although Thor, much to Loki's dismay, wanted his attention more. “Pick any book you’d like brother. I’ll cover the expenses.”  
“Alright, but all I ask is for some privacy so I may read through a couple of them.” Loki had asked calmly, and somewhat nicely. Although Thor would have liked to spend time with Loki, he understood. “Not a problem brother, I'll be up front talking to the cashier.” he patted Loki on the shoulder, almost knocking the wind out of him, before heading off.  
“The poetry is more towards me” a quiet voice said, making Loki turn. You were now looking up at him, unknowingly making the Nordic god melt into the floor. Your eyes sparkled when she looked at him, making him feel a pleasantly warm in his chest.  
“Sorry if I bothered you, you seem like you’d enjoy poetry and the classics” you whispered, hiding behind the large book in your hands.  
“No no, you’re correct with that statement, I really appreciate it, thank you.” Loki gave you a soft smile wanting to reassure you.  
Loki thought for a second looking at the books ‘Why do I care? I don’t exactly have a reason to be kind to this little mortal. Then again, she was nice to me.’  
He grabbed a random book from the poetry section, and sat down at the small table across from you. He took quick glances at her, not wanting to stare but at the same time wanting to drink up her beauty. She definitely had natural beauty, from her kissable lips to pretty little eyelashes. Loki, for the first time in his life, hated the silence. “This is my first time here, do you come here often? It’s a lovely little shop. My brother had recommended it, although he never sits down with a book himself.” He whispered over to you, leaning slightly on the table opening his book.   
“I try to come here once a week, I like how I can hide in plain sight. I don’t hate people though, mostly avoid them out of habit. But I can’t bring myself to avoid the God of Mischief.”  
Loki’s face drained almost all it’s color when she said that. He was afraid of that, people recognizing him after the attack. It wasn’t exactly easy explaining to people that he was being mind controlled, most didn’t believe him.  
“Sorry if I creeped you out, you probably don’t like when fans bother you in public. I’ve read all about you, since I was a teen I’ve been super intrigued by your history. I understand if you want to sit somewhere else, you probably came here to avoid people like me” she smiled at him and put down her book, giving Loki a fuzzy feeling in his chest once again. This was someone who actually liked him, not feared him. His first ever fan since being forced to move here. Thor had fans all the time, he was the hero after all, nobody likes a villain…  
“You… you’re not scared of me? After everything? Most people think I’m a monster,” he closed his book, trying to regain his composure. Loki felt like a mess but didn’t want to seem like a fool  
“Well…” you said softly, looking away for a moment then back at him “people think i’m a monster too after they get to know me… I always connected to you ‘cause I deal with a lot of mental problems which makes a lot of people uncomfortable…,” you looked down at the book in your hand, slightly embarrassed that you had shared so much with him.  
“Please, tell me your name. You’re the first mortal to show me kindness in this whole city” Loki gently took your hand into his, loving how perfectly they fit together. You blushed a deep crimson red, not expecting such fondness   
“I’m (y/n)... and I’m so sorry that people haven’t been nice to you” you squeezed his hand slightly. Loki was enchanted by you, and he normally wasn’t that quick to fall.   
“How could someone think of you as a monster, you’re a rose without thorns” he asked, honestly living for this moment. It almost reminded him of those cheesy romance movies that Clint would watch, although he sometimes hated them, he would join in watching when he was lonely. Loki hadn’t had a partner in quite awhile, leaving him to deal with himself. He never felt like he could go to Thor, due to him not understanding a lot of Loki’s internal problems.   
“I don’t tell most people, but I feel like you would understand. I…. I have schizophrenia, which means I see things that aren’t there and I have voices in my head… I come here to avoid people cause most call me a freak and being social with others is really difficult for me..”  
Loki had heard that term before, from a Midgardian mental health book. He empathized with you, a mere mortal, you was like him in a way. So different that you both felt the need to hide away from people, scared of judgment.   
“You are far from a freak, you look as if you couldn’t hurt a fly. In fact I’d love to get to know you, how can I convince you to let me take you out on a date” Loki smiled, hoping his silver tongue would do him good.  
You smiled, and let out the cutest giggle Loki had ever heard. She nodded and stood up, making him notice what you were wearing, a floral knee length sundress. It was simple, but you made it look elegant like the finest ball gown worn by a upper-class maiden in Asgard. He wanted to see you dressed like a queen, with him being your king.  
Loki stood as well, holding your hand gently. 

The rest was history, and possibly another story for another day.


End file.
